Disco Hula
Disco Hula is the 34th episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style and the 4th episode of Season 3. This episode introduces Dr. Skunk a professional certified doctor. In this episode, Disco Bear attempts to mix hula and disco together to create a hybrid dance that KoKo is not happy with. Cast Starring: *Disco Bear *KoKo *Dr. Skunk (debut) Featuring: *Fizz *Giggles *Marian *JD Winkerman *Grin *Kimimeeky *Flaky Appearances: *Generic Tree Friends Plot At Disco Bear's disco themed beach house in Aiea, Disco Bear marvels at a hula film with KoKo in it. He decides to make KoKo flirt with him by mixing Disco and Hula together. Later he heads to KoKo's loft in Honolulu and he starts to flirt with KoKo who slaps him in the face. He shows off his mix of hula and disco combo set to disco music. He turns on his mp3 player and plays a disco tune and starts dancing. KoKo seems annoyed by Disco Bear's hula disco hybrid and tries to stop him only for Disco Bear to grab her and twirl her causing her to crash into her bathroom breaking her arm. At the hospital Dr. Skunk shows KoKo an x ray of her broken arm. KoKo is worried about her job at the hula studio and explains to Dr. Skunk. She tells KoKo that she can work with her broken arm. Dr. Skunk writes notes on her notepad and writes a prescription to KoKo. KoKo's sister Marian sees the prescription and whistles. As KoKo and her sister Marian leave the hospital, Disco Bear tries to flirt with KoKo again. KoKo spits in Disco Bear's face. Later that afternoon, Disco Bear shows off his Disco Hula hybrid to a couple of generic tree friends. He grabs one and flings her into a street light causing her head to come off. The other generic tree friend is twirled by Disco Bear into the path of a pick up truck which runs her over. Disco Bear is disgusted. A few days later at KoKo's Hula Studio, JD Winkerman is worried about KoKo's condition as he takes his first hula class with her. The other students of Fizz, Giggles, Flaky, and Kimimeeky plus some generic tree friends gather in the main dance room. The Winkster gets his hula skirt on him and rushes out of the boy's locker room to the main dance room as class begins. KoKo teaches her students a hula dance that tells a story. KoKo dances to explain how she broke her arm. Disco Bear enters the hula studio but Marian stops him and tells him to wait in the waiting room. Disco Bear groans and walks over to the door that says "waiting room" and sits on the couch to read a book. Meanwhile in the main dance room, The Winkster is dancing the hula as he tells the story about how his dad died. KoKo is impressed. Flaky dances and tells the story of the time JD Winkerman asker her and her older brother to bring him coconuts. Kimimeeky dances to a story of a big ship that sank. Giggles dances and tells a story of a lost crab who found his way home. Fizz hulas to a story of a encounter she had with an island spirit. KoKo tells the class that it is lunch time. They head to the locker rooms to take off their hula skirts and grab their lunch boxes and head to the dining area. Grin walks into the studio and asks KoKo if she can go fishing with him. KoKo accepts as she needs to help ease the pain in her arm. In the dining area, the students chow down on their lunches when suddenly Disco Bear comes into the dining area and shows them his Disco Hula style. All the girls can't stand him. Marian and KoKo see that Disco Bear is out of the waiting room and they head to the dining area to stop him. Disco Bear's new dance annoys the heck out of the students and Giggles and Flaky throw their food at him. KoKo kicks Disco Bear in the nuts and punches him in the eye giving him a black eye. After that she bans Disco Bear from her Hula Studio. The students are relieved. Later, the generics dance their stories and then the whole class dances their stories. At the end of the day, KoKo walks to the beach and goes fishing with Grin. Disco Bear pops up and tries to flirt with KoKo but KoKo tells Disco Bear to go home. Disco Bear breaks down in tears and heads back home, ending the episode. Moral: "It's not nice to bother other people when they are busy!" Deaths * A Generic Tree Friend dies when Disco Bear flings her into a street light. * Another Generic Tree Friend dies when Disco Bear twirls her into the path of a pick up truck. Injuries * KoKo breaks her arm when Disco Bear twirls her into her bathroom. * Disco Bear is kicked in the nuts and gets a black eye by KoKo. Destruction * The street light post gets dented when the generic crashes into it. Trivia * Only the Generic Tree Friends die in this episode. * This episode reveals more of KoKo's hatred for Disco Bear. * The Winkster enrolls in KoKo's class in this episode. * The dance The Winkster does to the story of his dad's death was based on a real life tragedy his creator TheCoolWikiDude suffered when his dad died. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Debut Episodes